Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for providing aim detection of a firearm, and more particularly, a system and method for aim detection that allows for determination of recoil of a firearm or a sequence of a group of gunshots.
Information
Firearms, such as handguns or rifles, are used by millions of people for any of a number of reasons, such as for law enforcement, military use, defense, hunting, competition, or recreational use. Firearm users, from beginners to experts, often spend effort and time to improve their shooting skills and firearm-handling skills. For example, firearm users may shoot at a target (target practice) to practice their aim. Firearm users may also practice handling and operating their firearm so as to improve their familiarity with the firearm and to improve their efficiency at handling the firearm.
Among other things, practicing or improving shooting skills and firearm-handling skills may help reduce firearm accidents. For example, firearms are involved in a number of accidental deaths or injuries per year in the United States. One feature of firearms that may lead to a number of accidents is that aiming or pointing a firearm in any direction may be effortless: A user holding a firearm may easily, inadvertently point the firearm toward an adjacent shooter at a firing range just as easily as the user may aim at an intended target in the firing range, for example. Accordingly, many firing ranges, where shooters practice their skills at using a firearm, have strict rules regarding how to orient a firearm at all times. For example, a user inadvertently, even for a moment, pointing a firearm in a direction other than downward or at a target of a firing range may result in the user being dismissed from the firing range.
Handguns may be particularly problematic compared to rifles: It may be extremely easy to wave a handgun in any direction. Unless a user has, over years perhaps, developed careful habits for handling a firearm, a user may often need to apply extra effort while handling a firearm to ensure that the firearm is never pointing in an unintentional direction. This may hold truer for younger shooters or beginners first handling a firearm. However, more experienced shooters may become lackadaisical, careless, or even just tired.